


За её спиной

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: На всех собраниях Руфус стоит за спиной Шерил, пока глупая, смешная иллюзия изображает герцога Барму за круглым столом. Он стоит за её спиной, ибо не смеет сидеть перед ней как равный.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Sheryl Rainsworth
Kudos: 1





	За её спиной

Ты всегда за её спиной, бесполезный, тонкий, больной, некрасивый, красивый, толстый, она будто пронзает тебя иголкой и прядёт из жил твоих бесконечное полотно, жалко только, что не дано тебе срезать длинные космы, чтоб как гадкий простолюдин ты пред ней был жалок и нелюдим, одинок и влюблён в неё лишь, глуп, несчастен и обречён. Только лишь бы не знать эту горечь, когда служишь себе палачом. Только чтобы гореть быстрее, только чтобы она могла говорить тебе напрямую, что теперь для неё ты раб и что видеть тебя не хочет, потому что ты мерзок, низок. Чтобы были причины проще – например, что полёта птица уж совсем она не того. Что не быть ей твоею с рожденья, а тебе – для неё не быть. Ты б любил и тогда не меньше, только б знал, что напрасно жизнь всё подбрасывает вам карты, ведь сгорела козырная масть, да и с самого старта играли в шашки, чтобы было, над чем смеяться.

Ты б любил ни на что не взирая, просто так, беззаветно, как любишь сейчас. И слова вновь и вновь подбирая, спотыкался бы так же, танцевал бы на лезвии вальс, будто мог каблуками по полу отыскать потайной проход, с каждым шагом всё больше зная: порох сыр, а мы тонем, и нас тянет ко дну наша кровь. И хоть кажется, что надежды нет, ты стоишь, как всегда, на пороге и всё тянешь ну-пожалуйста-только-бы-выигрышный свой билет.

Вы близки, ты красив, она одинока. И полёт у вас птичий один.  
Ты стоишь за её спиною.  
Ты – раб.  
А она – недоступный твой господин.


End file.
